Ragnar-Ok
Origin Desiring a pawn to destroy Ken Spartan for his defiance, Darkseid turned his attention to the creature Doomsday. Remembering Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday had brought an idea to the dark lord. He went to confront the creature, accompanied by Steppenwolf and Kalibak. Attaining a sample of the creature's flesh was their goal. Kalibak led the assault, eager to please his father. Punching Doomsday with all the power he could muster, Kalibak did little more than annoy the creature on his own. However, with the aid of Darkseid and Steppenwolf, he managed to procure a sample of Doomsday's flesh. They leave through a boom tube, while Darkseid blasts Doomsday back with his Omega Beams. On Apokalips, they develop a clone of Doomsday who they grant additional abilities such as Geokinesis. They dub this clone D-01, and send it to Earth as a test. D-01 locates Ken and they proceed to battle. The battle consumed the street of Chinatown, Metropolis. Magic users did what they could to protect the normal denizens within the area. Many people were at risk of dying, so Ken decided it would be best to move the battle where no one could get hurt, the Stratosphere. Once there, Ken quickly killed the creature and ripped it body apart on a molecular level. Recognizing it as potentially a spawn of Doomsday, he destroyed its atoms and absorbed the resulting nuclear detonations. Darkseid was disappointed at the creature's failure, but he found that he was also inspired. Using a sample of the flesh of Doomsday that they had left, Desaad created another clone. This clone was given more additional powers. These powers were derived from Darkseid's own abilities. Gaining the ability to create two avatars of his own and the ability to fire blasts of energy from his eyes that can corrode and wither whatever they hit. Powers Unique Physiology '- Ragner-Ok's physiology is a mixture of that of Doomsday's and the Avatar of Darksied, granting him immense physical strength that is only rivaled by gods and cosmic entities. * '''Corrosion Vision - '''He can fire a corrosive energy from his eyes that corrodes whatever it hits. He seems to be immune to its effect, * '''Geokinesis '- He can manipulate the earth around him to his will. * 'Super Strength '- His archenemy, Pantheon (Ken Spartan), deduced that he is strong enough to lift the weight of a universe at just his base strength. * 'Super Speed '- He is fast enough to out race a tachyon, and dodge them with ease. * 'Invulnerability '- His body is highly resistant to damage, enough to match his strength. * 'Super Adaptability '- Thanks to his genetics that he received from Doomsday, he can adapt to his opponent's attacks. This makes it impossible to hurt him with the same attack, if it is repeated too frequently. * 'Immortality '- He does not age. * 'Flight '- If he desires it, he can fly at faster than light speeds. * 'Size Alteration '- He can alter his size to be massive enough to cast a shadow on the Multiverse. * 'Bone Spikes '- He can produce highly toxic bone spikes from his body. * '''Krypto-toxin - He can secrete a radioactive toxin that coats his bone spikes and matches the energy signature of Kryptonite. * Self-Sustenance Magical Prowess Necromancy * Resurrection - He can resurrect the corpses of the dead to temporarily serve him. * Mind Control - He controls the minds of the bodies that he raises. Abilities * Immunity to Reality Warping * Immunity to Mental Domination * Immunity to Ailments Paraphernalia * Orange Lantern Ring * Orange Lantern Power Battery Category:Villains Category:Earth